In general, an embodiment relates to building a datacenter facility. Information Technology operations are a crucial aspect of most organizational operations in the western world. One of the main concerns is business continuity. Companies rely on their information systems to run their operations. If a system becomes unavailable, company operations may be impaired or stopped completely. It is necessary to provide a reliable infrastructure for IT operations, in order to minimize any chance of disruption. Information security is also a concern, and for this reason a data center has to offer a secure environment, which minimizes the chances of a security breach. A data center must therefore keep high standards for assuring the integrity and functionality of its hosted computer environment. Telcordia GR-3160, NEBS Requirements for Telecommunications Data Center Equipment and Spaces, provides guidelines for data center spaces within telecommunications networks, and environmental requirements for the equipment intended for installation in those spaces.
Putting a large number of electrical components into a single enclosed space, such as a room, creates a ventilation problem as the area must be maintained at a desired operating temperature, while having a large number of heat sources. Traditional systems may create custom ducting to direct supply air into desired locations within a data center facility. Alternatively, through floor or ceiling supply paths may be created by forcing air in through grated floor or ceiling sections. However, the present designs still suffer from localized heating and cooling caused by inadequate air distribution through the space.